With Pain, for you
by ElberethVanHelsing
Summary: "Llegué sin nada y me voy sin nada...amé profundamente a un hombre que sabía no me correspondía y me traicionaría de la misma forma... mi corazón roto, ya no puede recuperarse; ahora abro mis ojos con una visión diferente, la de una mujer que no tiene nada que perder...


"_**With Pain, for you."**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**derechos de personajes reservados a La Sra. Meyer y a La Sra. Takeuchi, la trama ha sido de mi ingenio ¬.¬U**_

_**Pareja: Serena/ Edward**_

_**Twilight/sailor moon**_

_Notas: esta es una idea que surgió de unas canciones que tocaron mi corazón y respecto a esta pareja en particular, alguien se la imaginaba? No tiene mucho que ver con los perfiles canon de los personajes, para aclarar…_

**ÉPILOGO**

Entre tantas situaciones adversas siempre sentí que podía salir adelante, pero por más que lo piense es sólo un deseo oscuro lejano, nada más había para mí, estaba sola, y mis miedos me carcomían el alma, la ansiedad me estaba acabando poco a poco, como un sueño oscuro lleno de horror que no tenía fin….

Nada ni nadie me interesaba lo único que quería era salir, después de todo, a nadie le importaba, mi padre me despreció aún antes de nacer sin siquiera conocerme, no conocí a mi madre pues no pudo con la verdad, saber que mi padre no la quería ni en ese momento ni nunca…

Me intentaron hablar, Aro me tomó del brazo pero no pude siquiera mirarlo, Jane se acercó a mí y no quise hablar solo… deseaba alejarme de ahí, no pensar, no sentir… la promesas como siempre supe para mi serían solo eso, nunca las vería cumplirse,…

Recuerdo que… Marcus hace tiempo me dijo que la herencia de mi madre quedaría intacta, aunque era un recurso invertido en la empresa de mi padre, estaba intacta como inversión mayoritaria empleada en la empresa Cullen´s Co. Hoy sé que no, todo se ha perdido, nací sin nada y estoy sin nada, temo? No… no supone para mi gran perdida, la ira me llena por completo, tal vez mi padre si tuvo durante su administración intacta mi herencia, pero sé que _él_ no, podría hacer cualquier cosa por _ella_… no me queda más duda… _lo hizo_,…

No me dí cuenta que en todo este momento de reflexión miré hacía el gran ventanal de la sala de juntas de Cullen´s Co. Al voltear mi vista al centro de la mesa sentí su mirada fija en mí… pero ya nada me importaba todo estaba dicho por su parte y si no, yo ya estaba realmente cansada de escuchar, siempre comprendiendo a otros, más nadie a mi…

Ya no tenia sentido estar más ahí, no fue ni será nunca mi lugar… dirigí mi vista a Emmett Cullen, nadie pensaría que el y yo tendríamos algún tipo de conexión pero oh error, nuestra sangre casi era la misma de no ser por el odio que había entre ellos y yo, si alguna vez pudo haberse fortalecido esa unión natural como hermanos, sería en otra vida o dimensión… siempre hubo demasiado entre Alice, Emmett y yo, y mucho es responsabilidad de Esme Cullen la segunda esposa de mi fallecido progenitor.

-" Dado los resultados y las cifras mostradas en este informe, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí…"-

-" Arreglaremos esto, el comité general presentó una acta denunciando este hecho tan lamentable, Edward presentó la denuncia correspondiente ante la policía, y ha firmado un acuerdo con Vulturi para inyectar capital y que tu no te veas afectada, se fimo un acuerdo entre ambas empresas…"-

-"En estos momentos ¿tú crees que me importa lo demás?,"

-"Además Masen firmó el documento después de todo, dejó que esa zorra hiciera esa "inversión" precisamente en la empresa del "amante"-

-"Tú no te metas en esto Jane, el ser una Vulturi no te hace inmune, además debemos aclarar que Edward no sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones y como accionista ella también tenía acceso a los recursos mayoritarios"-

-"Como siempre Jasper Withlock a la defensa de Masen, sin importar que a ti te arrastre a la mierda después de todo.. qué es interés o conveniencia?"-

-"Esto no es de tu incumbencia Jane, Serenity podemos hablar en privado?"-

-"… no… esto acaba aquí, Aro cuando quieras"-

-"Entonces, es lamentable esta noticia, pero, aclaro que sí tengo un anuncio que hacer, como presidente de la transnacional Vulturi Co. Anuncio y aclaro que está legalmente realizado este nuevo cambio acordado desde hace tiempo con mi difunta hermana; Serenity Vulturi pasa a ser la presidenta en poder de Vulturi Co. Hasta que ella así lo desee."-

-"No puedes hacer eso Vulturi, se de la existencia de un acuerdo firmado por ambas partes acerca de la posición que adquiriría Serenity como un miembro más de la familia Cullen"-

-"Sólo para aclararte el contexto Withlock , no necesito ningún papel que aclare mi primogenitura entorno al primer matrimonio de Carlisle Cullen, lo demás y los demás salen sobrando y respecto a lo otro, nunca se llevó a cabo, Masen y yo nunca nos casamos, así que, Edward, nada me ata a esta empresa o ésta familia, con su permiso."-


End file.
